plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Total Drama : The Edge of Glory
The Last season by Przemek9514.All (the best) contestants from 4 seasons will join to new game.We will meet the best contestant ever ! S/He will get 1000000000$.Who it will be ? Watch the Total Drama : The Edge of Glory ! Contestants *'Rachel '(Winner of 1st season) *'Dora '(runner-up of 1st season,Winner of 2nd season) *Samantha (3rd place in 1st season) *Ally (4th place in 1st season) *Maryvette (runner-up of 2nd season) *'Nathalie '(3rd place in 2nd season) *Emma (4th place in 2nd season) *Mariah (Winner of 3rd season) *'Ania '(runner-up of 3rd season) *Katie (3rd place in 3rd season) *Izabela (4th place in 3rd season) *Serena (Winner of 4th season) *Mandi (runner-up of 4th season) *Monique (4th place in 4th season) *'Clara '(3rd place in 4th season) *'Alexia '(6th place in 4th season,Winner of Casting) ELIMINATION TABLE 600px 600px Casting *Challange : You must do a group photo for casts from 1st and 2nd season'.(Just for contestants whose want be in this season !)' *Winner: Alexia Around the world.png|Alexia Revenge of the action.png|Alexia 1st Episode (No Elimination) *Challange : You must do a group photo of our cast.ALL MUST DO IT *'REWARD : The best group photo will win place in FINAL 6' *'WINNER : Izabela and Ania Group pic.png|Izabela Slajd1.PNG|Ania ' 2nd Episode (29.07.11) *Challange : You must look like Lady Gaga in her new song ,,The Edge of Glory *Winner : Team Lady *Loser : Team Princess *Bottom 2: *Voted off ; AllyGlory.png|Ally - 35/60 IzAsLGEdgeOfGlory.png|Izabela - 58/60 ClaraLG.png|Clara - 56/60 DoraAsLadyGagaEdgeOfGlory.png|Dora - 59/60 The Edge Of Glory Lady Gaga Alexia.png|Alexia - 52/60 LG.png|Maryvette - 49/60 ania is on the edge of glory.png|Ania - 47/60 VOTING *Dora : Emma and Serena *Nathalie : Emma and Serena *Clara : Emma and Serena *Katie : Emma and Serena *Alexia : Emma and Serena 3rd Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like WITCH ! ggh.png|Ania - 56/60 DoraWitch.png|Dora - 60/60 Uuuyf.png|Rachel - 46/40 WITCH ALEXIA.png|Alexia - 47/60 Heather_(21)w.png|Nathalie - 47/60 Voting *Rachel : Maryvette and Samantha *Ania : Maryvette and Samantha *Izabela : Samantha and Maryvette 4th episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like TV STAR ! TV STAR.png|Alexia - 55/60 asasa.png|Ania - 57/60 DoraJudge.PNG|Dora - 60/60 ratka.png|Rachel - 59/60 Izzyyy.png|Clara - 60/60 Bez tytułuooooooo.PNG|Nathelie - 56/60 *Ania : Maryvette and Monique *Izabela : Monique and Maryvette *Rachel : Monique and Maryvette 5th episode *NEXT CHALLANGE : Your contestantant must look like the winner of previous seasons : Rachel/Dora/Mariah/Serena ! AlexiaDora.png|Alexia - 58/60 DoraMariah.png|Dora - 60/60 Bez tytułuhfhvhs.png|Rachel - 56 Official_ania's_designd.png|Ania - 53 jj.png|Nathalie - 53 IzaRaszka.png|Izabela - 54 Voting *Rachel : Monique and Katie *Ania : Monique and Katie *Nathalie : Katie and Monique *Clara : Katie and Monique *Dora : Monique and Katie *Izabela : Katie and Monique *Alexia : Monique and Katie 6th Episode *You must look like a princess. Princess.png|Alexia - 53/60 ClaraAsJasmin.png|Clara - 55/60 DoraPrincess.png|Dora - 55/60 Official_ania's_designxxx.png|Ania - 53/60 Nathalieasprince.png|Nathalie - 50/60 Racheldress.png|Rachel - 55/60 VOTING *Alexia : Nathalie and Monique *Rachel : Alexia and Monique *Ania : Monique and Alexia *Nathalie : Monique and Alexia *Clara : Alexia and Monique *Dora : Monique and Alexia *Izabela : Alexia and Monique 7th Episode *You must look like Ania Dąbrowska. AniaDrabowska.png|Alexia - 60 ClaraAsAnia.png|Clara - 59 MariDoraAsAnia.png|Dora - 58 nigdy więcej nie tancz ze mna.png|Ania - 57 jjh.png|Rachel - 49 Bez tytułuooooooo.PNG|Nathelie - 58 8th Challange *Challange : Your contestant must look like Top Model. TopModel.png|Alexia Kategoria:Total Drama